Heirs to the Kuroba Legacy
by Sora Matasuki
Summary: In the Kuroba Library there is a book telling of the Clan's history. It tells of two families and how they became good allies through it all. But it also tells of the tragedy that befell the other family and of the last child who went missing.
1. Chapter 1  A Lost Child

**_Heirs to the Kuroba Legacy_**

* * *

><p>一<p>

A Lost Child

失わ一 子

* * *

><p>Kuroba Kaito was many things. A rather well known Magician in his own rights, he was the epitome of normal...<p>

If you didn't count his night job. You see, the one thing that Kaito's family had striven to keep under wraps was of the identity of one internationally wanted phantom thief. Being a Kaitou was not a new thing to the Kuroba clan and the current Kaitou Kid was no different. It was in their heritage ever since the feudal era and onwards.

But the Kuroba were much different then the normal thieves that ran afoul with the law. They actually gave _back_ the things they stole, "No One Gets Hurt" was a motto that had been passed down from generation to generation, Kaitou to Kaitou, parent to child.

They were the Guardians of the treasures, for once the thing stolen was returned, the security usually rose to such a level that the other less skilled thieves had no chance to get the treasure (the Kurobas had gained plenty of rivals and enemies by that rout).

And another thing that the Kuroba clan loved to keep quiet was that there was real Magic in their tricks. To put it simply, the Kurobas were were Magical, real live Sorcerers and Sorceresses or as they preferred to call themselves, Magicians with a capital M.

Kaito pondered all this family history as he searched through his family's extensive library that had been hidden from non magical eyes, a fond glint in his blue eyes. It was a lazy Sunday and Kaito had the time to start learning some Magic on his own. A frown broke through his normally unbreakable Poker Face. _On his own_.

The Kuroba Clan's Magic was usually taught verbally. But Kaito had no one to learn from. His mother was not a Kuroba by birth (even if she knew some Healing Magic) so she could not teach him. So Kaito had to deal with trying to find hints and spells on his own. Which was a rather dangerous thing to do, he reflected wryly.

Once he had nearly burned his hand from a rouge _Kaji _spell. Kaito shuddered. He had been rather lucky. He had only gotten a mild burn on his palm and that hadn't even caused a scar thanks to his mother's quick thinking. She had started tutoring him in the healing arts after that as well.

Kaito sneezed, bringing him back into the present. He sighed ruefully and brushed of the dust that covered the tome that he had been holding to reveal it's title: _The Kuroba History – a Journal of Kuroba Anzu and her Posterity_

Kaito blinked. _Our history?_ His curiosity got the better of him and he opened the tome.

Lists names, some dating all the way back to the Heian Period filled the pages, families branching every which way. It was enough to make the untrained eye give up. But Kaito merely blinked, being a Magician and all. It was in his nature to see things that would normally make someone very confused and to see _through_ it.

His eyes found a passage a few pages in.

* * *

><p><em>The Kuroba clan has always been kind to a stranger. Even if the stranger is Gaijin. Three Gaijin Mahou had appeared on Kuroba property. Their names are Potta Konen-dono, Potta Jini-dono and their little child, Potta Kenda-chan. They hail from a land far away from here and arrived through means of a misfired spell. Eisuke-Dono found a spell that could send them back called the Ryu Hiko Spell: <em>

風の使用

_Kaze no shiyo, _

_Using the wind_

私たちは賢者の兄弟姉妹別れを告げる。

_Watashi-tachi wa kenja no kyōdai shimai wakare o tsugeru._

_We bid farewell to brothers and sisters of the Magi. _

ああ、龍風

_A, ryu-fu_

_Oh, the wind dragon_

スコットランドの海岸に向かって移動する

_Sukottorando no kaigan ni mukatte ido suru_

_Move toward the coast of Scotland,_

ホグワーツのサイトへ 。

_Hoguwatsu no saito e._

_To the site of Hogwarts._

竜飛行!

_Ryu hiko!_

_Flying Dragon!_

_I am going to miss them terribly. Kenda-chan is rather cute. I hope that we will be able to keep in contact with them. I know, I'll send them a Sakusei! _

– _Kuroba Anzu, Apprentice to Tomoi-dono_

黒羽 杏

* * *

><p>As Kaito read the Journal of Anzu he realized that even though the Potta family was Clan-Kin, they well could have been from the way Anzu spoke of them. Then, after Anzu wrote of her final remarks, it was her children who kept the Journal updated.<p>

Kaito read on reading accounts, century or century, not realizing that hours had passed since his first wandering in the Magic Library. Soon he got to his time.

* * *

><p><em>The Pottas are going into hiding because of He Who Brings Chaos and a prophecy. The Kuroba clan has offered them sanctuary during their annual visit to our Grounds. Sadly, they have declined. But if anything were to happen to them and their child, little Hari is left orphaned, our vengeance will be swift, as will our aid be. They are family in all the things that count, and blood is not one of them.<em>

_Lilli and James have been killed but Hari has disappeared. I fear for his safety. _

_Hari still hasn't been found. The clan is still searching. Hari should be six by now. I pray that he is alright._

– _Kuroba Toichi_

* * *

><p>Kaito shut the tome with a frown. That last entry by his own father was dated only a few days before his death, before he had been murdered. But also, where was little Hari? <em>He would be thirteen – no fourteen by now... <em>Kaito thought with a deeper frown. _I think I need to research these Sakusei..._ and so Kaito got to work, searching the ancient tomes and scrolls for an answer.

* * *

><p>AN: *poofs out of a cloud of smoke and confetii Kaitou Kid style* I'm BAAACK! did anyone miss me? ...Probably not, since I'm still kinda inactive and all on the writing side of FF. Gomen if Kaito is a little too OOC in this...<p>

I was watching Daughter of Twenty Faces and I kept thinking, "this would be awesome with Kaito"...and the basics for this story was born! ^_^ I added the whole magic is real on a spurr of inspiration...originally Harry was going to be an OC but that didn't really turn out the way I wanted and Harry was all "DO ME! DO MEEEE!" Harry obviously won that battle... he's a little smug about it... and Indigo(my new muse) is still laughing.

SHUT UP INDIGO! I DON'T NEED YOUR NOISE AS WELL IN MY MIND! *shakes a fist at him*. Also this Chappie's song is Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi by Kokia. GO LISTEN TO IT! I'Z COMANDZ YOU TU! ^_^ just kidding! Please tell me what you think about this!

Sora

空


	2. Chapter 2 The Only Truth

_Heirs to the Kuroba Legacy_

二

The Only Truth

唯一真実

"Kaito, it's time for dinner!" Chikage Kuroba called from the kitchen, finally pulling said young Magician away from his research.

"Okay, Kaa-san!" he called, tucking the journal under his arm and walking up the stairs, past the secret Kaitou Room and into the Living Room that was adjacent to the Kitchen._ Secret passageways were cool_, Kaito decided as he slipped into the Kitchen table.

"So Kaito, what were you looking up down in the Library?" Chikage asked as she sat down as well.

Kaito grinned slightly. "I was originally looking for some new spells to try. But I got distracted by a book." he hastily said as his mother fixed him with a Look and he held up _The Kuroba History_ in his defense.

"All right Kaito. I trust you not to get hurt." Chikage relented gently. Kaito felt a true grin pop onto his face. Learning Magic - or even reading about it - was one of his favorite things to do.

"Thanks Kaa-san." he said then pried his chopsticks apart with a cry of "Itidakimasu!" that was calmly echoed by Chikage.

"So Kaito-kun what did you learn while you were reading?" the Healer asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well…" Kaito paused to swallow some of the food, a tinny amount of soya sauce and a few grains of rice sticking to the corners of his mouth. "Do you remember the Pottas when we would go to the Gathering?"

The room suddenly became gloomy, and Kaito fought back a shiver, keeping his face in a neutral Poker Face. It was as if the lights had been dimmed and the temperature lowered to a harsh chill. _…C-creepy…_the Magician thought, a bead of sweat slipping down his neck.

"…Yes…I remember them. You were too little at the time to truly remember, you being four and all." her eyes were far away with a saddened expression in them. "Lilli-chan and James-kun were such a fun couple. James-kun could have been a Kaitou for the way he acted around Toichi and your other relatives."

"What did he do, Kaa-san?" Kaito asked, setting down his chopsticks and leaning into the table. Now this was something he needed to hear.

Kaito's Kaa-san smiled - if a bit sadly - and began the tale of a prank of Kaitou proportions but the tale, had something darker inside it's depths… one that Chikage never realized…

_Kuroba Toichi paced the ancestral grounds that had been in the Kuroba Clan's hands for generations in agitation. "Where are they?" he blurted out to his wife, Chikage. _

_Chikage smiled gently. "Anata, you know that traveling around the world takes a while. Even for Magical means." _

_Toichi sighed, turning to a stop near the site where the Pottas would arrive by the _Ryu Hiko Spell_. "Yes, but they should be here by now." _

_Then an excited if heavily accented yell of exhilaration reached their ears. "Yatta! Lilli, we should do this more often!"_

_A female's scolding voice of equal accent answered the first voice. "Potter! If you even _think _of using this at home, _I. **WILL. **_**KILL**_**. YOU!**"

_Toichi laughed. "That sounds like Lilli-chan and James-kun." he commented to Chikage who hid her giggles under her hand. Soon, they saw two figures on the back of a barely visible thing, a Sakusei made out of wind called the Wind Dragon. …_Not really imaginative_, Toichi decided, _but it worked.

"_Konichiwa, Lilli-chan, James-kun!" Chikage called, waving as the Potta couple came nearer. _

"_Ah! You two as well!" James called, hopping off the Wind Dragon a few feet up still when he had jumped. _

"_JAMES!" He ignored his wife's angry reprimand, already dusting himself off. _

_Toichi came up to give the English man a Man Hug. _

_You know, the one where guys grab their arm and pull together then clap each other on the back? _That _kind of Man Hug. _

_Meanwhile, the two women were trying to catch up with each other, after of course Lilli had glared James into submission. _

"_You look as beautiful as ever, Lilli-chan." Chikage complimented, smiling gently at the red haired woman who laughed happily._

"_Thank you, Chikage-san." _

_Chikage waved Lilli's comment off. "Oh no, no Lilli-chan. Call me Chika!"_

_Lilli looked at the Healer a little uncertainly before she smiled. "All right." she conceded. Chikage smiled triumphantly. _

"_Yatta! Now then, how have you been since I last saw you?" _

_Both Toichi and James sat near each other by a tree as they watched their respective wives interact in a comfortable silence._

"_Can't believe it's been seven years." James finally broke quiet calm._

_Toichi chuckled. "You Pottas sure have a way of finding your Soul Mate."_

_James puffed out his cheeks in a slightly childish manner. "Yeah, well you Kurobas do too! Having visions of who he or she is in the face of the moon, jeeze…"_

_The Japanese Magician laughed out right when James said this, drawing the attention of their respective wives but Toichi waved off their concern, "It's nothing, Chika." _

"_If you say so, Anata." and all four of them went back to their own conversations._

"_Ne, Toichi-kun." James leaned over to whisper in the older man's ear._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Want to do something…entertaining?" A devilish smile was on James' lips. An answering one crept onto Toichi's own face, one that would make a certain Black Snake think twice of crossing him. _

"_Now you're speaking my language, James-kun." so the two pranksters were soon planning the humiliation of the whole clan who were present that day…_

"_Hey, James-kun, this is Kudo Yusaku-kun. Kudo-kun, this is Potta James-kun." Toichi introduced the two Magic users. Even though Kudo wasn't a Magician like the Kurobas, they still used Magic. _

_They were Spirit Detectives, Shamans or simply low key Priests, what ever you prefer they all helped the dead to move on after their deaths after all. Though Toichi preferred to call them Shi no Gami, or just Shinigami even if he got a whack on the head for it, courtesy of one Kudo Yuusaku, Spirit Detective who was also a Kuroba cousin, if a bit distant in the family tree but a cousin none the less._

"_Konichiwa, Kudo-san." James said, bowing in the way that showed that he was familiar with Japanese customs. Kudo bowed back, glasses gleaming in the mid morning light. _

"_You as well, Potta-san but I return my greetings as, 'Ohayo'. So, what have you planned with this mischievous cousin of mine?" _

_Both James and Toichi looked at each other before smirking, looking for all the world like two certain red haired twins who would be known as part of the next generation of Marauders, except without the red hair. _

"_How did you figure us out, Kudo-kun?" Toichi ventured, already having a guess on what his distant cousin was going to say._

"_You two have been whispering to yourselves in rather hushed but excited voices, plus each of you eye a certain area when you think no one is looking." came the matter of fact reply. Toichi pouted. _

"_Tch. Detectives, always ruining us Magicians' fun…" James hummed in agreement. Kudo laughed. _

"_I didn't say that I was going to stop you…" he left his sentence hanging as the two pranksters stared at him in disbelief while he leaned against a nearby tree._

"_Yatta! Arigato!" James said, his face lighting up in excitement. _

"_Ne, Shin-kun. Whose that with my Tou-san and your Otou-san?" asked a five year old Kuroba Kaito to his five year old cousin Kudo Shinichi who shrugged. _

"_Dunno, Kaito-kun. But can you do that flower trick again? Please?" the usually reserved chibi-Shinagami begged. Kaito grinned a grin that would frighten his father to an early grave - it was the grin of _Kaitou KID_, come to life on his young son's face. _

_But neither child was aware of the reaching effect this certain grin would have on the crowds to come and on themselves twelve years later. Kudo Shinichi would wonder where he had seen it before the first time he'd seen it on Kaitou KID's face, while Kaito would always wonder how that grin came so easily before the other expressions that would make up the KID._

_With a flick of his hand Kaito produced a beautifully hand made red silk rose in front of Shinichi's amazed blue eyes. "Sugoi…" Shinichi breathed, eyes as round as saucers even though it was his second time seeing the trick._

"_Yeah, but that's all I can really do with Slight-Hand." Kaito muttered, stubbing his toe into the dirt a little sheepish at the limitations of his performance before he got a brilliant idea to show off for his cousin. "But I can do this!" he suddenly shouted, shooting his hands up as if he were shooing something out of thin air in front of his chest or sleeves. _

_A flock of doves appeared out of nowhere and circled the clearing around the two Kuroba Clan children. Shinichi's eyes followed the white birds with a look akin to awe. "That's so COOL!" Shinichi cried, tackling a startled Kaito to the ground in a brotherly hug that was akin to a tackle then anything else._

"…_So, that was real Magic?" Shinichi ventured from the spot they lay on the grass. Kaito nodded, a small smile on his face. _

"_Yeah, Tou-san is going to show me how to do it with Slight-Hand soon." Absentmindedly Kaito began to juggle three small pebbles. _

"_That's great, Kaito-kun. I wish that my Otou-san would teach me how to do stuff…" Shinichi quietly said. Kaito stilled his hands making the tiny tones plop on the ground. _

"_He doesn't teach you?" _

_The small Shinigami shook his head. "Uh uh." he scrunched up his nose, "Tou-san says that he'll tell me when the "Time Is Right." …But I want to know." Shinichi quickly sat up. "Kaito, why does my dad never tell me how to do _anything_?" _

_Kaito nervously sat next to his dejected cousin. "Well…have you tried to tell them how you feel?" he ventured, biting his lip. _

"_They wouldn't listen to me. They never do." Shinichi said, drawing up his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his kneecaps. "It's always the same. 'no Shinichi this, no Shinichi that.' 'I'm to busy to play soccer with you, Shinichi.' 'I have to be at that party soon Shinichi so don't fool around.' 'Have fun at Professor Agasa's'! They don't even stick around enough for me to usually ask them _anything_!" the pebbles that Kaito had been juggling started to shake and rise up._

_Kaito frowned, hating how Shinichi was so down and was effecting the area around him. Even in his young mind he knew the danger signs. "You know, I might have an idea to make them listen to you, come on! Let's go talk to my dad!" _

"…_and Kudo-ojisan won't tell him _anyting_!" Kaito cried out passionately to his father who was listening with a very serious face. _

"_Anything, son. Are you _sure _that Shin-chan was telling the truth." Kaito nodded. "Are you sure that what you told me is exactly like he told you?"_

"_Uh huh."_

_There was a deep sigh and Toichi's face grew even more serious. "Kaito…since the time you could talk you've been trained in Magic. It's something that we do to each of our children so the Magic that lies inside you won't cause any harm to you or anyone or anything around you. Your Magic is tied to nature herself and is very strong and powerful once you reach your majority. We also gave you our Kuroba Pendant, to keep you safe incase of you slip out of control. I had assumed that Kudo-kun was doing the same thing for Shin-chan." _

_Kaito felt his heart plunge into a cold bucket of ice in his stomach. "You mean…Kudo-ojisan isn't following the Clan?" _

_Toichi shook his head. "I don't think so. Kudo-kun…hasn't been acting like himself." _He would have stopped us from preparing that prank…_ Toichi thought._

"_Kaito." he said sharply. Kaito jumped, obviously not expecting to be addressed that way._

"_H-hai!"_

_Toichi sighed, eyes softening as his voice did, "Kaito…tell Shinichi not to confront him."_

_Kaito gulped nodding. "Y-yes sir!" the young child said before running off to where Shinichi stood in the shade of a tree not to far off. Toichi slumped against the tree that had been behind him._

"_So…Kudo-san might be going corrupt, ne?" James asked, jumping from where he had rested in the tree and landing right beside Toichi. Toichi nodded wearily, putting a hand to his face._

"_Yes. I had suspected it for a while but this just confirms it. By my own son no less. Poor Shin-chan." _

"_What happens if you don't train them?" James drawled. _

_Toichi removed his hand. "We are found out by _Them_."_

_James didn't need any clarification as he paled drastically. "The suicidal fool." he breathed. "The Muggles aren't all that bad like the bigots back home think…but…This is bad, Toichi-kun."_

"_Don't you think I know that? They already are on my tail again, they nearly found the Grounds, as well as the Jewel."_

_James hissed through his teeth. "Be careful. I don't want you to leave Kaito to follow in your duty to Guard that nasty thing." he shook his head. "Flamel should have never had created it." _

_Toichi nodded wearily. "Yes…" _

_James clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, it's about dinnertime. Even in the light of this new development, we need to keep the show rolling."_

_The Magician nodded. "Yes. Even when a trick may fail…"_

"…_never let your audience know it. Even if the act is only for Kudo-san." _

_The night was full of rainbow colored smoke that dyed a person's hair that color if touched that couldn't be Magicked away, the swapping of clothes, women wearing their men's clothes and the men wearing the women's, heads turning into animal heads, and many other crazy things happened that night. No one was spared, even Toichi and James themselves. But one look on their smug faces told everyone what they needed to know and who to blame for the massive pranks. Lilli was immensely furious with her husband and hexed him black and blue much to the amusement of Toichi. Until Chikage got her hands on him. _

"…I refused to talk with him for a week after that. Your father had to grovel at my feet before I let him off Couch duty for even longer then that period." Chikage said, giggling.

"…Kaa-san. I was _five_ when that happened."

Chikage choked on a giggle. "What? That can't be right, you were _four_. "

"No, I _was _five. Why would I lie to you?"

Chikage looked taken aback at this comment and reflected back at her story. Something was _**very **_wrong…


	3. Chapter 3 - The Boy Becomes A Man

三

The Boy Becomes A Man

少年は男になる

Fourteen nearly fifteen year old Harry Potter sighed angrily, staring hard at the nearly full moon. It just wasn't fair. He had been a central point of that ritual that had taken a bit of his blood to make the man who had killed his family rise once more, he had seen Cedric be killed by the man who had betrayed his family to the Dark Lord and had framed Sirius.

So why was he being kept in the proverbial dark? Didn't he deserve to know what was going on?

Ron and Hermione's letters didn't help matters at _all_.

"We're in the same place, Harry We wish you were here Harry, we really do but Professor Dumbledore said it's too dangerous." their letters would say, practically being picture perfect with the other and others that had come before. " We can't tell you want to but the Headmaster said no. We don't know anything so stop asking us Harry. Does your scar hurt Harry - Write the Headmaster a letter if it does. How are you, we're doing great. But we can't say where we are or what we're doing... Dumbledore said this, Dumbledore said that. Blah bla Blah _blah._"

Harry was sick of it. The only letters that Harry looked forward to where Sirius'. He felt like those from his dogfather were the most sincere. They were never the same, never sounded scripted and they definitely didn't have the robotic feel his "best mates" had in _their_ letters. Besides both of them knew how to read between the lines. It was one of the better codes they had come up with on the fly, they could hold totally different conversations than those that were actually written up by figuring out what the other was saying. It also helped that there were muggle word puzzles stuck in them that most wizards would never figure out. Those usually were where most of their hidden conversations were placed.

"The Darkness is greatly expanding..." was practically the only thing the same in all of Sirius' letters. It was part of a riddle that they had developed; to verify who was writing the letter and it was slipped into a random spot every time, even in the middle of a sentence that would talk about something almost entirely different.

Harry's return phrase meant more to him than he could ever express since it gave him some sort of hope.

"But the stars give light and guidance to those who have lost their sense of direction."

Harry sighed. Oh yes, he was certainly lost. Lost and confused. He didn't want to fight in a war, he wasn't even sure he wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

It was his last year that had made his see everything in perspective. How in every year, he was faced up with some dangerous hairbrained scheme of adventure. The Philosopher's Stone, the Basilisk, a "mass murderer escaped convict" after his guts who had turned out to be his innocent godfather, the Triwizard Tournament which he had never even signed up for that had led to a fellow student to be killed and now everyone else expected him to be the hero while the public and ministry continued on their way, pretending that there was no problem; that war was upon them.

If Hogwarts was the safest place in Europe, then Harry would hate to see the unsafest. It half made his want to move _very _far away. Away from his fame, away from this stupid mass murderer who really shouldn't even be after him - so what he had survived being killed, the snake-faced jerk should really just leave him alone!

The teen who had already seen too much in his short life sighed and turned his eyes away from the bright celestial body. It wouldn't do him any good by brooding on things he couldn't change. Past was past but the future was an open book.

Harry glanced at the clock and the numbers jumped out at him. 1:30 AM

Groaning softly, he fell face first onto his bed, the sounds of the city and the flap of a bird - possibly his owl Hedwig's - wings lulling him to sleep as a faint warm summer's breeze gently brushed against his cheek like a kind hand smoothing the hair from his forehead revealing the lightning bolt shaped scar for just a minute. And then, Harry Potter was dreaming.

_A man with dark brown hair and startling teal blue eyes raced through a city, a small boy clutched tightly to his chest. "Kudo, what has he done to you?" he whispered in a choked tone, sounding like he wanted to cry._

_"...Mmh. 'M ok'kay...he didn' hur' me too bad…"_

_The man's eyes flashed angrily, a teal fire burning brightly in them. "That's bull an' yah know it!"_

_"...m' sorry...Hattori...glad...I...could….see you again…" the boy called Kudo said weakly "...at least...one...last time…"._

_"Don' talk like 'dat!" Hattori swore softly under his breath. "Yah' gonna make it Kudo!"_

_The boy smirked tiredly then winced in pain as the older male jostled his bruised and broken body. "...mph. Hattori… M' tired…"_

_Hattori's eyes widened even as he reached a crossroad. "No no no no! Kudo don' yah fall asleep! Don' yah give up!" he swore again, harsh words falling out of his mouth like sharp stones._

_The boy gave the older man a reproving one eyed glare, the other one closed firmly. "...What did...I tell you…'bout...callin'...me Kudo...?"_

_Hattori winced but glared firmly back down at his charge. "Ah don' care, cause if yah fall asleep, yah die so ah'll call yah whatevah ah wan if it will keep yah awake, yah ahou!"_

_Kudo's head fell back limply as the boy closed his dark eyes. "...Hn..." he grunted tiredly. He was so tired, why wouldn't the older detective let him go to _bed?_ Dimly the boy heard a voice warning him on the dangers of falling asleep with a concussion was a bad thing but he couldn't remember why. His head felt so heavy and everywhere hurt, some places even more than others._

_Hattori swore again and glanced around in a panic. He needed help and he needed it _yesterday_! _

_A dove's coo caught the tan detective's attention and the teenage detective whirled around. "Who's there!?" _

_Then, Hattori saw the white cloaked figure sitting casually up in a tree branch._

"_Maaa… tantei-han I mean no harm." the Kaitou raised his white gloved hands in supplication. "Tantei-kun needs medical care, I can offer my own services."_

"_How can ah know if yah -"_

"_Kai...to...ni…"_

_The Kaitou froze as Hattori blinked down at the concussed chibi-detective, a strangled noise escaping the white clad figure who sat up in a tree branch, a peculiar expression clear as day on his face despite being hidden by shadow._

"_N-Nani?" Kaitou Kid stuttered, shifting slightly. "W-who's that, T-Tantei-kun?"_

"_Yeah, Ku-Conan yah mus' be really concussed if yah thin' Kaitou Kid's yer older brother…" _

_The two adults traded nervous laughs, though Hattori's teal eyes were narrowed._

"_Kid, if yer serious, ah think it'd be bes' if yah took us somewhere… discreet…" _

_The Kaitou seemed to regain some balance as he grinned down at the adult detective. "I know just the place, Tantei-han…" _

_**AN:**_

Maaa…. got a flash of inspiration from this thing… I thought I'd never update it… *shrug* eh, inspiration does that for ya. Sorry for if my writing of Heiji is crappy… I suck at accents despite having an original character in my own novel who talks like that. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
